<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Girlfriend is a Witch by ToolaBoola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366849">My Girlfriend is a Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolaBoola/pseuds/ToolaBoola'>ToolaBoola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wizards, F/F, Fantasy, Gay, Humans in Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Lesbians, My Little Pony References, Sorcerers, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Witches, Wizards, valkan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolaBoola/pseuds/ToolaBoola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rainbow Dash stumbles upon a small witch town, quickly befriending (and falling in love with) an aspiring wizard there, Twilight Sparkle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rainbow Dash/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally supposed to be a oneshot but I became to invested in the concept lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilights life changed as soon as something came soaring through her window and violently crashing into her bookcase.</p><p>"Aah!" She jumped, almost dropping her potion at the impact. </p><p>Upon closer examination, she saw that this something was a someone. Someone with wings. She's never seen that before, nor someone with hair as colorful as hers. She wondered if the rainbow was a personal choice or something she was actually born with.</p><p>The mysterious woman groaned, rolling onto her back and squinting her eyes to focus her vision. A girl with purple hair topped with a large black pointy hat was staring down at her with big curious eyes. </p><p>"Ugh-sorry about that" she stood up and stretched her arms</p><p>"Oh no! Don't apologize. We don't get many visitors-especially any with wings" Twilight's eyes burned with curiosity. "I'm Twilight! Twilight Sparkle!"</p><p>Rainbow sat up and scratched the back of her head. "Oh, well I'm-"</p><p>"A Valkan?" Twilight leaned in and adjusted her glasses. "I know, I read all about them in my books but I've never seen one in person" she beamed. "I was beginning to think they were a myth, but this changes everything. Is it true your species controls the weather? Or is that a myth too? Oh-do all of you have rainbow hair? Where did you come from? do all of you really live in the sky-"</p><p>She put a finger to Twilight's mouth.</p><p>"You talk too much." Twilight blushed a little. "Now-back to what I was saying-I'm Rainbow Dash, don't forget it"</p><p>Twilight tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down. "Sorry, someone's I tend to ramble. Zecora often gets on my backs about it."</p><p>"Zecora?"</p><p>"Oh, sorry! I forgot you flew through the window. She's the potion maker who lives below me. Which is why I have so many in my room." Twilight looked around. "It's so messy in here, I didn't even realize. Some first impression huh"</p><p>"Potion maker?" Rainbow mumbled. </p><p>She looked her up and down. The large pointy hat paired with the black cloak gave her hint. The potions piled on her desk gave her another, not to mention the thousands of spell books stacked to the ceiling and crowding her room.</p><p>She put 2 and 2 together. "Lemme guess, I landed in a witch town didn't I?" </p><p>"Well, yeah, that's why we don't get many visitors." </p><p>"Hm, interesting" Rainbow put her hand on her shoulder blade and stretched her arms "I've never met a witch before"</p><p>"Your not scared?"</p><p>"Me? Scared?" Rainbow laughed. "No offense but I'm not intimidated by an egghead like you"</p><p>Twilight giggled with delight. Rainbow blushed. Cute...</p><p>A sharp pain traveled down her right wing as she outstretched them. "AGH!" Rainbow yelped.</p><p>"What's wrong? Are you okay?"</p><p>"My wing's broken" she rolled her eyes. "Ugh! I hate being grounded."</p><p>"Let me see..."</p><p>"Uh, well I'm not too fond of others touching my wings-"</p><p>Twilight ignored her. She glided her fingers along Rainbows wing. She softly pressed against different points, trying to locate the pain.</p><p>"Wow" she whispered. Her feathers were surprisingly soft. </p><p>Rainbow's heart hammered against her chest. Her face was hot from how red it was growing. She crossed her arms in defeat and let Twilight explore.</p><p>"Ow!" She winced. Twilight smiled.</p><p>"I have just the spell"</p><p>She pulled a wand out of her boot. The grooves spiraled down the stick of mahogany wood, becoming large and entangled at the base. She pointed it to her wing and whispered a spell she couldn't make out in English. Must've been Latin or Greek or one of those old languages.</p><p>"There! you're all healed"</p><p>Rainbow stretched out her wings, than flapped a few times to test.</p><p>"All right!" She grinned. "That's some neat magic you got there"</p><p>"Oh it was nothing-" Twilight blushed. No ones ever complimented her magic before. </p><p>She jumped at Twilight for a hug, lifting her of the floor and twirling her around. "Thanks a lot! You witches aren't as bad as others make you out to be"</p><p>"N-n-n-no problem" she laughed nervously. </p><p>She put her down. "Alright! Gotta go" Rainbow climbed into the windowsill.</p><p>"Wait" </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Will I see you again?" Twilight asked, pleading with her eyes</p><p>Rainbow smirked. "Maybe"</p><p>She jumped off and sped away. She was almost out of sight before Twilight could reach the window and look out.</p><p>She sighed, placing her arms on her windowsill and laying her head down. Where did she go?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Twilight heard a tapping.</p><p>Sure enough, it was Rainbow, pressing her nose against the glass and fogging up her window.</p><p>Twilight opened it, grinning with jubilance. "You can come in through the door you know."</p><p>"Uh, but that's boring" Rainbow rolled her eyes and climbed into her room "What're you doing?"</p><p>"Just studying spells" Twilight held up her book, the cover titled "Ancient Spells and Potions volume 1"</p><p>"Your such a bookworm. Is that all you do?"</p><p>"Well of course. I want to become a wizard some day, and that's no easy task you know?"</p><p>"A wizard? Sounds lame"</p><p>"It is not lame!" Twilight hit her shoulder with her book. </p><p>"Ow!"</p><p>"All my life I've wanted to move to Canterlot and become a professional wizard!"</p><p>"What's Canterlot?"</p><p>"What's Canterlot?! Well I shouldn't be surprised that you don't know, you Valkans live in the sky."</p><p>Rainbow shrugged.</p><p>"Canterlot is only the most sophisticated and royal kingdoms residing on the side of the mountains, AND home the most prestigious School for Wizards and Sorcerers, taught by none other than Princess Celestia herself!"</p><p>Rainbow picked her ear with her pinkie. "uh huh"</p><p>"Only at that school can a witch become a Wizard!"</p><p>"What's the difference?"</p><p>"Wizards are the reason that magic exists in the first place!" She gestured to her books, practically suffocating her room by the sheer number of them. "Any old witch can perform spells, but Wizards are the reason those spells exist! They're practically royalty, and respected all across the world!" Twilight spun around in delight, hugging her book to her chest. </p><p>Rainbow smiled. She was quite fond of this nerd. It was cute how passionate she was about this wizard stuff, even if it made no sense to her.</p><p>"What about you? What do you do other than crash land into peoples windows?"</p><p>"Well, I don't really have a goal per say" she rolled her hand around in thought. </p><p>"let's just say I'm more of a...free spirit" Rainbow twirled around as she flew to the ceiling, outstretching her arms.</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>"I just go where the wind takes me." She folded her arms behind her head and floated down until she landed on Twilight's bed. "I never knew you witches and wizards would be so ambitious, but hey, you learn something new every day"</p><p>"Well, where else have you been?" Twilight sat on the edge of her bed, brushing her fingers against her wings.</p><p>"Uh...Just a few other small towns so far. No royal kingdoms yet" </p><p>Rainbow closed her eyes. She wasn't used to others touching her wings, but she'll make an exception for Twilight since she fixed her wing and all.</p><p>"Well, you've been around more than I have. I've never even left this town."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah" Twilight sighed. She plopped her head onto Rainbows stomach. </p><p>"I've only seen the entire world through my books, but sometimes your imagination isn't enough, you know?"</p><p>"Why haven't you left?" </p><p>"It's safe here, and I'm lucky to have Zecora give me a place to stay"</p><p>"But it's suffocating in here" Rainbow laughed half heartedly. "I can barely breathe with all the books you have in here Twi"</p><p>Twilight hummed in agreement, elated by the nickname Rainbow gave her. She rested her hand on Twilights head and started playing with her hair, making her giggle. </p><p>"I've never had friend like you before" Twilight softly admitted</p><p>Rainbow scoffed. "That's lame" She retorted. </p><p>"Oh!" Twilight shot up. "Do you want to help me with this new spell?"</p><p>"Oh, I don't know, can I trust you?"</p><p>"Pleeeaase? I promise you'll be fine" Twilight pleaded. Her eyes sparkled with desire.</p><p>Rainbow averted her eyes, her cheeks bearing the slightest shade of pink. "F-Fine! What's this spell?"</p><p>Twilight jumped out of bed and grabbed her wand and a pastel blue potion from her desk. </p><p>"Zecora gave me this one today, it's supposed to alter genetics!"</p><p>"Genetics?!"</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll only change your eye color."</p><p>"And are you sure life changing and experimental spells will work the way you want them to on Valkans?"</p><p>"I healed your wing didn't I?"</p><p>Twilight stuck her wand into the potion.</p><p>"Potio Animari" she mumbled. </p><p>The grooves of her wand filled with blue liquid. She waved her wand around, getting the hang of its new power.</p><p>"I thought you're supposed to drink potions"</p><p>"Actually you very rarely do, most of them contain melted alloys, so it's not very safe to ingest"</p><p>"Uh huh" Rainbow pretended to know what that meant.</p><p>She poked her wand against Rainbows chest, right where her heart was. They both closed their eyes, Twilight in order to concentrate, and Rainbow out of fear, though she'd never admit it. </p><p>She felt a weird sensation in her eyes, almost like they were itchy, but it didn't hurt. The 10 seconds it took to perform the spell felt like an eternity.</p><p>"Alright, open your eyes" Twilight said. </p><p>"What color are they?" </p><p>Twilight groaned. "Silver! Shoot, I was going for gold" </p><p>"Close enough?"</p><p>"I'm still an amateur. A wizard could've performed that spell with a wand alone"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, looks like you gotta long road ahead of ya. Now make my eyes red again."</p><p>"Potio sumnum" </p><p>The potion disappeared from her wand, along with the silver from Rainbows eyes.</p><p>"That was pretty impressive though"</p><p>"Don't patronize me, I haven't been able to master this spell for months! I just don't know what I'm doing wrong"</p><p>Rainbow stood up and stretched, fluttering her wings. "Don't let it get you down, I'm sure you'll master it in time"</p><p>She opened the window and balanced herself on the windowsill, refreshed by the wind blowing on her face and through her hair. </p><p>"Your leaving already?"</p><p>"I'll be back, don't you worry" Rainbow bent her knees and jumped off, soaring into the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rainbow wondered into a flower shop before she went to Twilight's. She need something more than dusty old books and freaky potions to liven that closet space she called a room, Rainbow thought</p><p>The rhododendrons and petunias were too girly. The baby cacti were closer to what she had in mind. She made rounds throughout the shop trying to find something that blew her away, until she made it to the Venus flytraps.</p><p>"Woah, cool!"</p><p>She didn't have any money, but she could probably trade something for it, she saw some witch doing it at the fruit stand on her way here.</p><p>"How much for this?"</p><p>She threw the flytrap onto the glass counter. The witch running the shop closed her magazine and sighed.</p><p>"10 bits" </p><p>"10 bits? Your kidding, right?"</p><p>"Actually I am, make it 20" she snapped.</p><p>"Hold it, hold it! How about I trade you something?"</p><p>The witch gave her a once over. She was wearing a bomber jacket littered with pins. She fixated on her wings, than gave her a sly smile.</p><p>"I ain't ever seen a creature like you, I'm sure someone would pay a fortune for those" she pointed to her wings. "How much?"</p><p>"Uh..." Rainbow laughed nervously. "These babies aren't for sale actually" </p><p>The witch raised her eyebrows. Rainbow's quick thinking brought to the gold lightning bolt pinned to her jacket.</p><p>"How about this?" She pulled it off and slammed in on the counter. The witch looked unamused.</p><p>"I-it's a Wonderbolts pin! You like?"</p><p>"A Wonder-what?"</p><p>"What?!" Rainbow leaned over the counter, shocked and a little heated. "What do you mean Wonder-what?! Your telling me none of you hags heard of the Wonderbolts-"</p><p>She took a deep breath and got back on track. This wasn't about that. "It's real gold" </p><p>"...Really?" The witch raised her eyebrow.</p><p>"Really" Rainbow lied. </p><p>The witch took the pin and went to the back to check. Quickly, Rainbow grabbed the flytrap and flew out of the store. </p><p>"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh" she thought over and over again. As soon as she got some distance, she stopped flying and started speedwalking, trying to look normal with a carnivorous plant chewing the inside of her jacket. </p><p>"Rainbow!" </p><p>She looked up to see Twilight waving at her from her window Rainbow smiled and flew up to her room, making herself comfortable sitting on her windowsill.</p><p>"I got something for you Twi" </p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, something to liven this place up a little, make it feel a little less...eh, nerdy"</p><p>She pulled the Venus flytrap out of her jacket and handed it to Twilight. She gasped.</p><p>"It's so cute! oh my gosh" </p><p>she took it from Rainbows hand and spun around, holding it to the air. "This is perfect! I can use it to practice my spells!"</p><p>"Uh, yeah I guess" Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Egghead" she mumbled under her breath.</p><p>"Oh thank you thank you thank you!!!"</p><p>"No problem, it was nothing, really" Rainbow scratched the back of her head. "But I'm sure as hell not buying anything from this town again, I might loose my wings next time" she laughed nervously. </p><p>"Well, that's Salem for you" Twilight leaned in and gave her a peck on the cheek.</p><p>Rainbow lost her balance and almost fell out of the window. Twilight grabbed her shirt just in time, pulling her back into her room.</p><p>"Let go of me! I'm fine, I can fly remember?" The heat started rising to her cheeks. </p><p>"Your such a child" Twilight remarked. Rainbow crossed her arms and pouted.</p><p>She set her flytrap down on her desk, amidst a sea of potions.</p><p>"You actually came at the perfect time"</p><p>"Yeah? Why?" Rainbow spat.</p><p>Twilight giggled. "I'm working on this potion for Zecora, and I need one teeny tiny little thing from you if you don't mind"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"A feather?"</p><p>"NO!" Rainbow shot up to the ceiling. "What is with you witches and my wings?"</p><p>"Do you know how rare it is to find a Valkan?"</p><p>"You didn't find me! I found you!"</p><p>"Never mind semantics, with one of your feathers, I can finally make a potion from one of Starswirl's books!"</p><p>"Who now?"</p><p>"Starswirl? Only one of the most powerful wizards to have ever existed? The one responsible almost all modern magic?!"</p><p>Twilight climbed onto her bed and tried to grab Rainbows arm. Rainbow flew to the opposite side of the room, pressing her backs against the bookshelf.</p><p>"Pleeeaaaase Rainbow?" Twilight whined, slouching irritably.</p><p>"No! Your not getting your feather witch! Stay back" </p><p>Twilight pulled out her wand and cast a levitation spell on her. Rainbow started floating towards Twilight against her will.</p><p>"Hey! What gives?!"</p><p>Rainbow flapped her wings as hard as she could, breaking the spell. Twilight yelped, the force knocking her wand out of her hand, as well as a few books from her shelf.</p><p>Twilight snapped. "Rainbow!" She growled, jumping at her in an attempt to pull her to the ground. Rainbow moved to the side, letting Twilight's face land on her bookshelf. Rainbow stifled a laugh.</p><p>"Get back here!" She roared. </p><p>They ran around her room like this for a while, cluttering the floor with books and spells. </p><p>"Your not getting a single feather for me, your crazy!"</p><p>Rainbow made her way to the window, but just before she darted away, Twilight wrapped her arms around her stomach and pulled her back. Rainbow held onto the window sill, but that wasn't enough. </p><p>Her fingers slipped and they crashed onto the ground, but Rainbow didn't give up. They rolled around a bit until they were both out of breath. </p><p>Twilight was sitting on top of her, holding her down by her shoulders. They were both sweaty and panting. Rainbow was too tired to defend herself, but she knew Twilight wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. So she covered her face and accepted her fate.</p><p>"Fine! Go ahead, rip my wing off!" She cried. "Get it over with!"</p><p>Twilight was too tired to laugh. She yanked off a feather triumphantly. </p><p>"See was that so hard?" Twilight cynically asked. She leaned in until their noses touched, wearing a smug smile.</p><p>"Your wicked you know that?" Rainbow smirked.</p><p>"I can't help it, I'm a witch remember?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>